Rescuing my true love
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: Angel is in trouble but is saved at the point of Thomas' safety is compromised. Will Angel be able to save him or will she end up being kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, this is my first Digimon story. **

**I do not own any Digimon series but I do own Angelica and Chrystamon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: the kidnapping<strong>

Angels POV

I winced as the evil King Drasil pushed his dagger like finger into me. "Let her go!" Thomas yelled. My eyes widened as I saw him, Marcus, and Yoshie run up. "Get out!" I screamed. The King Drasil laughed and removed his finger from my side. I whimpered and he lifted me up. "You all think she is worth dying?" He asked. "I would gladly lay my life down for her." Thomas said. I blushed and King Drasil laughed. "Then come meet your end boy." He said as he threw me at them. I hit Yoshie and Marcus as Thomas ran over to us but Drasil got to him first. "T-Thomas!" I screamed. Drasil smirked and hit Thomas and sent him flying. I tried to get up and help Thomas but I fell to my knees. "Marcus get her out of here. I'll help Thomas." Yoshie said. Marcus nodded and lifted me up. He carried me away and my eyes slipped closed.

When I woke up I was on a hospital bed. My dad, Marcus and his family and Agumon, Chrystamon, Lalamon, Gaomon, Yoshie, and the others were around my bed. "She's awake!" Keenan said. Everyone looked at me and sighed with relief. "Angelica, I am glad to know you are ok." Dad said. "Where's Thomas?" I asked. Everyone got quiet. "Daddy, where's Thomas?" I asked again. "King Drasil kidnapped him." Dad said. My eyes widened and I felt tears gather in my eyes. "Sweetheart. I know your upset but you shouldn't worry. Thomas is strong. He can handle anything." Dad said. "But Thomas said that he would die for me. Daddy what if Drasil kills Thomas?" I asked. Dads eyes widened and Marcus and Yoshie looked down. "We will get Thomas back." Marcus said. I nodded and yawned. "But first I think Angelica needs sleep. We will start planning in the morning." Kudamon said. Everyone nodded and left. Chrystamon curled up in the corner and Gaomon remained in his spot. "Gaomon?" I asked. "I wish to stay by your side ma'am." Gaomon said. "But I am of no use." I said. "Thomas said that if something were to separate us and I was still with you that I need to remain by your side." Gaomon said. I nodded and cuddled further into the bed. I shivered. "Gaomon, can you lay with me?" I asked. He nodded and laid next to me. I closed my eyes and slipped into a nightmare like sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, this is my first Digimon story. **

**I do not own any Digimon series but I do own Angelica and Chrystamon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: coming up with a plan<strong>

Angels POV

IN DREAM

I walked around a field and saw the unconscious forms of my friends and my dad. Drasil stood three feet away from me and next to him, chained up, was Thomas. "You see this Angelica, come be my bride and you won't have to see your friends and family enslaved." Drasil said. He jerked the chain around Thomas' neck causing Thomas to start coughing. "Leave him alone!" I screamed. "Then marry me." Drasil said. "Ange, don't." Thomas said weakly before collapsing.

END DREAM

I shot up in bed and winced. I held me side and looked up to see three nurses running in. "I'm fine, just a nightmare." I said. "You sure?" The brunet one asked. I nodded and looked out the window. It was still dark but you could see an orangish pinkish hue covering the sky. "What time is it?" I asked. "6:45." The nurse said. I nodded and they checked my vitals. Gaomon was asleep next to me and Chrystamon moved closer to the bed sometime in the middle of the night. Not even fifteen minutes later a different nurse came in. "Ms. Sampson you have three visitors." She said. "Who are they?" I asked. "They say their last name is Norstien." She said. "They can come in." I said.

A few minutes later, Thomas' dad, grandmother and sister came in. "Hello Angelica." Thomas' grandmother said. "Mrs. Norstien to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked. "Where is my grandson?" She asked. I looked down and didn't say anything. "Angie?" Relena said. "Thomas has been kidnapped by King Drasil." I said. "Tommys been kidnapped?" Relena said. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." I said. "Your right it is." Mrs. Norstien said. "It isn't her fault. Thomas loves her and would do anything to protect her." Gaomon said. "Gaomon it's fine. I understand why she is saying this. It is my fault. But I will get him back." I said. His grandmother humphed and left. Mr. Norstien and Relena remained. "Bring back my son. I beg you." His father said. I nodded and looked up at Marcus as he came in. "We have to get him back Marcus." I said.

"But how? We can't just magically find him." Marcus said. I nodded then remembered something. "I had a nightmare where Drasil told me that I could get Thomas back if I agreed to marry him." I said. "There is no way I'm letting you marry him." Chrystamon yelled. "I have to do something. I can't let Thomas get hurt because of me." I said. "You won't have to do it alone. We are all here to help get him back." Gammon said. I smiled and nodded. "So what we should do is trick Drasil into giving us Thomas back." I said.


End file.
